Running with the Devil
by whitem
Summary: A little song-fic that goes with my Devil/Tara Series. Tara dances to classic Van Halen...


Hey everybody. I'm trying to get back into writing, and things just aren't flowing well for me. (I'm calling it a minor case of writer's block) So I thought I would put this little idea I've had for a while together. It's an addition to my "Devil/Tara Series". If you haven't read them, the series goes in this order: The Devil was Blond, Not so Evil, and Sympathy for the Devil. They are a little edgy and some definitely garner a 'T' rating, so please read responsibly. Hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Disney show this based on… (Oh, and please note the 'T' rating I'm giving them all, even though some might be tamer than others)

Running with the Devil

Tara King looked at her self in the mirror on this Friday morning wondering what she would wear to school. She had just stepped out of the shower and her body was wrapped in a large towel, as well as her long mess of blonde hair, which was in part why she was up so early. (Hey, long hair can be a pain to take care of)

She removed the towel from around her hair and started to comb it through when she heard her mom call from downstairs. "Tara! I heard your shower! Will you be ready for breakfast soon?"

"Give me about fifteen minutes Mom!" She replied after hitting a snag in her hair and wincing. "I'm working on my hair now!"

…x x x x…

"Is that what your wearing to school Dear?" Tara's mom asked when the young blonde walked into their breakfast nook wearing a robe.

"Yeah mom… MHS is having a 'Pajama Friday'." The two looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing, and Tara sat down just as her mother set a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her.

"So in all seriousness, what are you wearing today?"

"mnot sure yhet." The teenager replied with a mouthful of eggs. "Sorry…"

Tara swallowed her rather large bite and continued. "I'm thinking 80's retro… maybe. A lot of kids are doing that nowadays."

"So ripped jeans and a T-shirt?"

"mnyeah… bhasically." She replied, once again with a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Well you may be one of the more stylish students at school Tara… but you really do need to work on your table manners." At least her daughter gave her a contrite look with her large blue eyes.

…x x x x…

After finishing breakfast and heading up to her room to change, Tara was now dressed and ready to head to school. Before leaving though, she gave herself another once-over in her floor-length mirror.

Her long blonde hair was hanging loose over her shoulders, and Tara wore a black T-shirt that she had cut out the neck so that it fell off one of her shoulders. On the front of the T-shirt was a white stylized skull that was stretched out. The Punished Man, The Punished… something like that. All Tara knew was that it represented some old movie she hadn't seen, but she liked the style of the shirt.

For pants she wore an old faded pair of jeans that had holes over the knees, which were frayed just right, and the bottom hem was frayed a little bit as well. For shoes she wore regular sneakers that finished off the look.

For all intents and purposes, Tara King looked like a rocker chick straight out of the mid to late 80's. "Perfect." She said with a smile. The teen then grabbed her Smart-Fone and headphones on the way out of the room.

"Bye Mom…Love you!" Tara gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the house putting on the headphones.

Not having any books to carry to school today, Tara was able to then search her phone for a good radio channel. Using the WeHeart Radio app, Tara found an 80's channel and hit 'Play'.

The first song that came on she hadn't heard in a while, but immediately recognized, and she couldn't help but move to the music.

It started with a strung-out cord from a guitar which morphed in to a hard-hitting bass thump. After a quick few keys on a piano along with the tish of symbols, the main beat of the song started right before the words began…

Yeah, yeah… ahh yeah!

I live my life like there's… no tomorrow!

And all I've got, I had to steal.

Least I don't need… to beg or borrow!

Yes I'm livin' at a pace that kills!

**Tara slid her hands up her sides and then pushed them straight up through her hair, letting it fall while she held her hands high and swaying her hips to the music.**

Ooh yeah

(Ahh)

Running with the devil!

(Ahh-hah, yeah)

(Woo-hoo-oo)

Running with the devil!

**She continued to walk to school with eyes closed while dancing and swaying to the song, all the while oblivious to what was going on around her.**

I'm gonna tell ya all about it…

I found the simple life… ain't so simple!

When I jumped out… on that road!

**Tara did a small jump from a curb to cross the first road on her way to school, and continued swaying and dancing all the way to the other side, oblivious to the stares of those around her.**

I got no love, no love you'd call real…

Ain't got nobody… waitin' at home!

(Ah yeah)

Running with the devil!

(Go**amn it lady, you know I ain't lyin' to ya)

(I'm only gonna tell you one time… ahhhh yah)

Running with the devil!

(Yes I am, yeah)

**With her eyes still closed while moving to the music, Tara didn't even realize she was actually dodging around other people on the sidewalk.**

(guitar rift)

Whoo!

(guitar rift)

Whoo!

(guitar rift)

You know uhh… I, found the simple life,

Weren't so simple, no.

When I jumped out, on that road!

**Tara jumped off another curb to cross the second and last road. **

Got no love, no love you'd call… real!

Got nobody waitin' at home…

(Ah yeah)

Running with the devil!

**With her eyes still closed, this time Tara didn't see that the light hadn't changed and a lifted truck slammed on it's brakes, skidding to a stop mere inches from the young girl! Tara had no idea this happened what with the music blaring in her ears and her eyes screwed shut. **

(Hold on, hold on, I'm running, ahhh yeah!)

Running with the devil!

(Uh, uh, come on, one more time)

**She swung her hips again, this time kissing the bumper of the truck with her left butt cheek. She didn't realize it, but Tara left a sizeable dent on the heavy bumper as she actually shoved the vehicle back about half a foot.**

(guitar rift)

(Haaaa yeah)

Running with the devil!

(Oh yeah, ya-yeah)

Running with the devil!

(Whoo! Whoo!)

Running with the devil!

(Ah-ha yeah, ah-ha yeah, ah-hah yeah)

Running with the devil

(Whoo!)

The song ended just as Tara arrived at the front door to Middleton High. She removed her headphones and hung them around her neck as she headed towards her locker.

After digging for a while she came up with the books for her first class, and just as she was about to close the door, Tara spied Kim and Ron standing in front of the red head's locker. Ducking her blue eyes behind the raised arm that was holding her locker door, she then raised them enough so she could stare right at Kim.

Her blue eyes flashed to an almost sinister red color, and Tara's normal bubbly voice dropped more than a few octaves to whisper one sinister sounding word. "Soon."

The blonde teenager then shook her head as if clearing a thought, and Tara closed the locker door. As she walked past Middleton High's favorite couple, she smiled and said "Hey Ron… Hey Kim. I hope you two have one hell… err… one **heck** of a day!" She ducked her head apologetically before continuing on her way to class.

The two young heroes had curious looks as they watched the blonde bounce her way down the hall. Ron was quick enough to avert his eyes from the girl's shapely butt before Kim saw what he was looking at, and then the two headed to their first class hand in hand.

The End… (At least the end of this little one-shot song-fic)

Hope everyone enjoyed this addition to the series…


End file.
